poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A league of our own (RaMaoMLPFIMTBoTE)
This is the scene where the league of our own takes place in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End. The Anti-Irelanders are plotting something sinister Ryvine Sparkle: That Ryan and Meg did get in the way of our plans. Linda Ryan: Not only did we get arrested by the CDA and banished to someplace instead of the Outlands, we are losing our touch. Clover Lacey: My brother is a fool to trust someone besides my stepmom. Irelanders keep us weak. the Anti-Irelanders disappear a forest Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! cackles And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! disappears in a black smoke. In Tartarus Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! Lord Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now? Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there! Lord Tirek: groans disappear in a black smoke and sculpture falls apart. In a cavern, a insignia is drawn on the ground and two green eyes open meaning King Sombra is resurrected. At Grogar's lair, the Anti-Irelanders are looking around Ryvine Sparkle: This is a nice place here. Clover Lacey: Yeah. And I bet someone would be here. Glow and Tirek appears Nurse Nancy Cortex: Who is that? Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Tirek! Tirek: Ryvine's Heartless? Cozy Glow I think Ryvine have someone. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Mal. Master of darkness. Queen Chrysalis appears Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Tirek: A changeling? Cozy Glow See? She gets it. Vixyner: Hello, changeling queen. I am Vixyner, Nobody of Ryvine. Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings. Or at least, I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! Luna Girl: Yikes. Gozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus! Luna Girl: And I thought Ryvine and Romeo got me out of Tartarus. Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. King Sombra: (off-screen) laughs Sombra appears from the black smoke Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Why did you bring us here? Ryvine Sparkle: And why you got me and my and Linda’s Anti-Irelanders in this area? Grogar: He didn't. blue ram walks on stepping stones and King Sombra teleports from the higher rock as the ram got to a table with a crystal ball Grogar: It was I. You may call me... Grogar. Chrysalis and Tirek: gasps Queen Chrysalis: The Grogar? Tirek: I thought you were a legend! King Sombra: I've heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh, this is the one they call Grogar. Ryvine Sparkle: I bet he is real, Cortex. Grogar: I assure you I am very real. And you have all been brought here as part of my plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends once and for all. laughs Cozy Glow: I am so sorry, but the name "Grofar"? It just doesn't ring any bells. Grogar: Grogar! I have been away too long if my name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so tiny. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order? uses his magic to send a magic speck to Tirek. Tirek eats the speck and he gains his first form Tirek: kisses Grogar is ancient and extremely powerful. The land that would become Equestria was a mere collection of farms and pastures until he declared himself emperor of all he saw. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. King Sombra: I have also heard of the first Emperor of Equestria. The "Father of Monsters". Ryvine Sparkle: He is the inspiration of me when I soon get the title emperor on my posters. Romeo (PJ Masks): Good for you, Ryvine. Grogar Okay, Mr. Grogar. Tell us about your time. Grogar: I gave life to the foulest of creatures and allowed them to run wild, taking what they want and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Equestria. Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Until Gusty the Great rose up and banished you. Grogar: That fool believed taking my bell would defeat me! But she only weakened me temporarily. Cozy Glow: Umm, Tirek is really old... ''Tirek no offense, you look great – Grogar but if he knew about you when he was young, we have super different ideas about what "temporarily" means. Grogar: ''Silence! ''I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Equestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats at the hooves of six puny ponies and a group of heroes called the Technorganic Empire. And do you know why they've always bested you? Queen Chrysalis: Because they cheat! Lord Tirek: Because they are annoyingly lucky. Cozy Glow: I'm just a kid, so... Grogar: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them. Queen Chrysalis: What are you suggesting? Grogar: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me and together, Equestria will be ours! Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. I think they won't know what hit them and Connor Lacey's team will be history. A puff a smoke happens and the Realm Shredder appears Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Speaking of history, guess who's back? Evil King: The Realm Shredder?! Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: The very same. My team the Foot Irelanders want revenge of the De La Cruz Realmers because they too work together. Grogar: How did you about the team you were beaten? Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Came to me. Nega-Sparkle: We would help you with that plan so I can get back at Ryan and Meg for not believing me. Dark Thomas: And I would get back at the Irelanders. Plus, the original Connor Lacey will be dead. Grogar: Yes. And together, Equestria will be ours. Linda Ryan: And Ireland, the 16 realms and Earth will be ours once more! King Sombra: I don't do ''ours, ''I only do ''mine! I ''will take back the Crystal Empire on my own! And ''I ''will destroy anypony who gets in ''my ''way! Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to ''me! King Sombra: And if I refuse this deal? Grogar: Then I shall return you to the darkness from which you were summoned. King Sombra: Fine! But this is a waste of time, as I will crush those who defy me. I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm... sends Sombra away with his magic Grogar: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together! Cozy Glow: Well, working together sounds an awful lot like making friends, so... you two are in luck, because I know all about that! flicks Cozy off his shoulderCategory:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts